imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Astral Provinciales
The Astral Provinciales (Imperial Provinces, Provinces, Imperial Dominions, and Emperor's Dominions) are the seven provinces that make up the vast majority of the Emperian Empire. Each province is a division of the Andromeda Galaxy in the broadest sense, and therefore can and do contain independent nations and Sectors within them. The Astral Provinciales are in effect the top of the administrative scale, funneling information to the peak of Imperial governance on the Throne World itself. This means that each province has an extreme degree of autonomy to cope with the broad needs of the Sectors and regions within their borders. Further, each province is based out of a single star system, with a world in said star system acting as the provincial capital. Each Lord Astral is also the governor of the capital world in addition to their duties as governing the entire province; however, due to the shear scale of the provinces the actual management is more of an extreme macro-managing than any form of micro-scale. The Seven Astral Provinciales * Astral Provinciales Aesta: Based out of Aestana I, a world primarily working in the fields of technology. Aesta is East of Imperia. * Astral Provinciales Extremis: Based out of Vordorius Primaris, a world known for its sweeping jungles. Extremis is the Galactic South and South-East, located far from Imperia. *Astral Provinciales Iannicus: Based out of the vast naval yards of Bellanus IV, the province occupies most of the Galactic North, and located just north of Imperia. *Astral Provinciales Imperia: The capital province of the Empire, and based out of Imperia itself. The Province's Lord Astral also sits on the Imperial Senate in addition to his or her normal duties. The province is the heart of the Empire and occupies the territory East of Galactic center, South of Iannicus, West of Aesta, North-East of Temporal, and North of Extremis. *Astral Provinciales Obsidia: The far West and small portion of the Galactic North. The Province of Obsidia is based out of the famed Army recruitment world of Thoran Sextus. *Astral Provinciales Solaria: Based out of Solaris IV, and occupying the Galactic core and all territory just West of the core itself. Being North of Temporal, West of Imperia, South-West of Iannicus, and East of Obsidia. *Astral Provinciales Temporal: Based out of Baldur, a world famed for its commerce, and occupying most of the space South of the Core, but North of Extremis and West of Imperia and Aesta. Overview The Astral Provinciales represent the largest Imperial administration not under the direct supervision of the Imperial Senate or Emperor. This results in each one of the Provinciales controlling all military and economic aspects within their borders. As it would be to much for the throne world government to bear without this insulating level of government. Now, due to the vast resources available to each Province means that seldom do issues ever go to Imperia itself unless directed or absolutely necessary. As such each Provincial government interprets the laws made by the Imperial Senate and establishes regulations to meet these requirements; while, lower level government legislature can be overruled by the Provincial judiciaries and Lord Astral. Only Imperial Decree's are exempt from the Provinces grasp and the power to level such Decree's wrests solely in the hands of the government on Imperia. The Lords Astral The seven Lords Astral are the executive officers of the Astral Provinciales they are assigned too. As a result they are some of the most powerful individuals in the Empire and answer only to the Imperial Senate and Emperor. Each Lord Astral is appointed for life, or until they are removed or retire. The full title of a person elevated to this lofty rank is that of: Lord Astral Temporal (for the Lord Astral of the Astral Provinciales Temporal), with their actual name coming directly afterwards. In actuality the Lords Astrals are overseers to the Sector level governments within their provinces borders. Meaning they are macro-managers and simply regulate the Sector governments. Only on rare occasion does the provincial government take direct and particular action beyond the Sector level, thus Sub-Sectors and lower designated government structures rarely come under scrutiny from their Lord Astral. Instead the Lord Astral watches the Sector governments, that in turn watch the Sub-Sector governments and so forth down t othe planetary level. Category:Astral Provinciales Category:Emperian Empire Category:Province